Just a Game
by Faikitty
Summary: Charley's idea of an enjoyable birthday differs from Rayflo's. But at the end of the day, neither is complaining. Rayflo/Charles.


A/N: Happy birthday to my girlfriend-but-not, Toni. I love youu.

Warnings: Contains light S&M and bloodplay. Nothing really serious though.

.

.

.

* * *

Birthdays are idiotic. Celebrating someone's birth when he's been alive for many, many years is simply redundant. Rayflo refuses to let his birthday be celebrated at all; he's lived for far too long to keep track of what day he was born on, he claims.

Charley, on the other hand, is forced to have a birthday party whether he wants it or not. And usually, he doesn't want it at all.

This year was no different. On his supposed birth date (no one knows when he was actually born, so Rayflo assigned a day when Charley was still a child), Johnny shows up to meet him at midnight on the dot, wherever he happens to be. One particularly memorable incident occurred when he was at the Vatican at midnight, and the Pope nearly had a heart attack at the sudden appearance of a vampire in God's holy place.

This year, at least, Charley is wise enough to be in his home when Rayflo suddenly shows up. He is dozing on the couch when his rest is interrupted by the sound of tapping on his window. Every hole in his house is covered and every window is firmly locked, and Rayflo gazes at him plaintively through the glass. Charley smirks, flips onto his back, and fades into sleep, leaving the vampire glaring at him from outside.

Come morning Charley awakes to see Rayflo sitting patiently on his windowsill. He finally takes pity on the other man and lets him in. Johnny is far more excited about Charley's birthday than the man of the hour is, and he drags Charley out to shop, insisting he buy whatever catches his eye.

By the end of the day, they've had to make three trips to Rayflo's home to set down presents that will never end up used. Why they end up at Rayflo's place instead of Charley's is beyond him.

Charley is famished by the time they're done shopping. It's been far too long since he last fed, and it's all he can do to keep from attacking Rayflo the second they enter the vampire's home.

Rayflo knows it. "Hungry?" he asks, smiling with a cigarette held between his lips. Charley nods, his face burning with embarrassment at not being able to hide his starvation.

Rayflo snuffs out his cigarette and tugs the other man into the bedroom. "Drink up," Rayflo offers, and Charley's mouth opens wide. His fangs sink into the fragile skin on Rayflo's neck. Blood flows into his mouth, sweet and metallic, and he sucks against the skin. Johnny groans and looks at Charley out of the corner of his eyes, his breath hitching. "Atta boy…" He takes in a shuddering breath, veins running cold as the blood is drained from them. "Tonight's all about you, Cherry." He pushes Charley away and rolls his shoulder with a faint hurt noise. "But if you take any more blood I'm not gonna have energy for the rest of your presents, you know. I'll do anything you want. Promise."

Charley wipes the blood from his lips, thumb lingering on the top. "I never asked for any presents," he reminds Johnny with a slight frown.

The vampire simply laughs and leans forward. His long tongue licks blood from the other man's cheek, and the cyborg turns away. "Mind if I taste… more of you?" he murmurs, and he sees Charley's back tense. Johnny smirks. "What are your turn-ons, _Cherry_? Foot fetish? Solo kink? Or maybe you're into S&M?"

"Hah. As if," Charley scoffs. But even as he denies the fact, he can't help but flush at how aware he is of his erection as he watches the blood run down the other man's neck.

He knows Rayflo can tell too by the look in his eyes.

Rayflo's teeth flash, and Charley feels pain split through his head as his skull comes into contact with the metal frame of the bed, a bed neither of them typically use. The pain is gone as quickly as it comes; vampires aren't particularly frail creatures, after all, especially when their bones are reinforced by metal. Johnny presses on his chest, leaning in and nicking his cheek with sharp fangs. Charley glares at the other man and disappears from beneath him. Rayflo has just a moment to regain his senses before a blade is pressed to his throat. The contact makes him shiver. With a quick flick of his arms and a strategic turn of his head, he flees from beneath the blade and knocks it from Charley's hand.

Charley growls quietly as he's pinned immobile against the wall with Rayflo's hands pressed to his shoulders. "The pain is supposed to turn me on?" he asks wryly, and Johnny silences him with a mere glance.

"Looks like part of you would say yes," Rayflo comments, and the cyborg huffs and stares down his nose at the other man as his pants are tugged away, revealing his hard cock. Charley's staggers, leaning into the wall as Johnny's mouth slicks over his member. His fingers twist in the vampire's dark curls, pulling _hard_ with clumsy movements as Rayflo sucks with sloppy noises and expert strokes. Charley's breath quickens as he fucks the other man's wet mouth, and he quivers at each stroke over his length.

Johnny's split tongue is _too_ damn good, and Charley comes far before he'd like to. He nearly collapses onto his knees and he would _love_ to, but Rayflo keeps him steady up against the wall and licks clean his cock as though it's sweet blood then finally lets the other man down roughly, standing back with a self-satisfied grin as Charley falls hard onto his hands and knees.

"It's unfair," Charley mutters, and Rayflo gleefully recognizes the tone in his voice to be one of unbroken lust after being pushed over the edge. "Strip."

"There's a bit of a dom in the cherry after all, eh?" he mocks. "I'm not a bottom though. I'm _your_ Daddy, after all. I'm not even submissive to chicks, let alone guys." He raises his middle finger and sticks out his tongue. His clothes are ripped from him regardless of his complaints, and Charley forces him onto his back on the bed.

"Don't forget your promise," Charley hisses and his lips and teeth touch the crook of Rayflo's neck, too light to be called a bite and too hard to be called a kiss. He trails down, pausing on each large vein he finds. Johnny pushes on Charley's head to make him go lower despite his earlier promise to make tonight about the other man, and the cyborg jerks up. He grabs his narrow sword quickly and pins Johnny's hands above his head by his wrists. The sword punctures Rayflo's hands and goes through to the bed, and Johnny whimpers in spite of himself.

"I'll have to get a new mattress now that this one has a hole in it," he murmurs through gritted teeth, but Charley is deaf to his words, continuing his previous descent. He nears Johnny's cock, and Rayflo's hips arch and seem to try to push his cock into Charley's mouth by force. Charley isn't about to give in yet; he gets ever closer to finally reaching the cock then heads back down to Rayflo's inner thigh. "B-bastard…" Rayflo moans, squirming and twisting under Charley's lips. Finally the other man's fangs sink deep into the large vein in his thigh, and the sucking is so close to his cock it just makes him ache for it even more. It _hurts,_ but Johnny can't say he minds it. His hands strain against his metal restraint, the blade cutting him deeper and the blood pooling in his palms, but if he could just _reach_ his cock…

Charley stops suddenly, blood still dripping from his lips. "About damn time…" Rayflo growls, dizziness clouding his thoughts and making his tongue heavy.

Faintness doesn't make it any less pleasurable as Charley finally enters him. If anything, it makes it even better.

Charley doesn't bother with preparing him; he's seen Rayflo completely ravaged in an entirely different way, and this he knows won't hurt at all. Fingers would just give the vampire more room to taunt him after the act. That being said, it's _tight_ as he enters, and his cock seems almost too big at first. He pulls his cock nearly all the way out before forcing his way back in and repeats the process over and over, breathing hard as Johnny pants at the tugs.

Rayflo's fingers curl toward the blade in his palms, and he moans through his teeth with tears of pain and pleasure in his eyes and sweat on his cheeks. Blood loss makes it more difficult for him to think, but it also lets him lose himself entirely in the pleasure. Charley's hands close around his cock in a mix of cold metal and hot flesh, fake and alive. The cyborg's fingers twist and pull. The metal hand seems to vibrate with life as the man's pulse runs through the fingertips of the real one.

Even in the thralls of passion, Johnny is not to be outdone, and Charley comes before him, pulling out only seconds before. Charley's grip tightens on Rayflo's cock, and his thumb plays over the tip one last time as the vampire finally allows himself to come too.

Charley falls from his high sooner than Rayflo does and enters reality again with a shock.

Rayflo's eyes are closed, his mouth open slightly with fulfilled desire and his breath warm and ragged. Charley is hesitant in his concern, but his eyes are filled with worry as he takes in the man sprawled beneath him. The vampire's breathing slows and his chest stops its motion, and Charley leaps off the bed quickly. He pulls the sword from Johnny's bloody hands and tries to push the torn skin together by force. The nerves and muscles knit back together quickly, but Rayflo remains still.

Johnny opens his eyes barely, his lids far too heavy to stay open for long. The last sight he sees is Charley saying something with an agitated expression.

* * *

Rayflo awakes a few hours later. His hands and ass ache, a painful reminder of their activities. He rolls sits up and examines the bandages covering him. "There's far too much of a mother hen in you," he comments, tearing them from his skin. Scars are all that remain, written in the palms of his hands and his neck. "I can't call you Cherry any more though, I suppose."

Charley doesn't respond. He sits in silence in a chair near the window, gazing at the moon with his cross in his hands and his lips moving slightly. Johnny rises from the bed, his muscles stiff, and leans on the back of the chair. "You okay?" he asks, his mock-concern truer than he would care to admit. When Charley stays quiet, he goes on. "There's still a few minutes left of your birthday. You up for round two?" Nothing. "Nice after care, by the way. You know you didn't actually hurt me so much that I needed all of those bandages, right?"

At this, Charley turns. His eyes are dark and the corner of his mouth downturned. "I hurt you enough," he murmurs.

Rayflo snorts. "Hardly. You've seen how Barry plays. He's _far_ rougher than you."

"_Barry_ ripped you to _shreds_."

"That's my point, idiot." Rayflo cocks his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Charley stands suddenly, and his cross falls forgotten onto the floor. Rayflo jumps slightly as the other man snakes his arms around his waist. Charley's head rests on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," the cyborg says into his skin.

Johnny rolls his eyes, but he finds himself touched by the other man's humanity. "I'm fine," he says quietly, petting Charley's hair with gentle fingers. "I told you I'm not hurt." He chuckles. "You are still a cherry after all."

Charley simply holds more tightly. "Master…" reaches Rayflo's ears, so faint he can barely hear the word.

"I love you," Rayflo ventures, hoping to take advantage of the delicate situation. Charley lifts his head and kisses the other man lightly but won't respond. Rayflo sighs. _It's better than nothing, at least_. "Happy birthday, Cherry."


End file.
